Blackmail - Chapter 16
by Wondermoonlight
Summary: Chapter 16 of BLACKMAIL (because DA deleted it).. Sexual contents.. Not for minors! Sonadow! Don't like, don't read!


"Take me Sonic.. Take me..".. Sonic woke up after having the same dream he had the day his house exploded.. He was panting and blushing.. What a dream, but somehow.. He didn't feel disgusted about it this time.. He felt.. Uhmm.. Aroused.. "Dammit", the blue hedgehog whispered as he took a quick glance to his pants.. Yepp, this wasn't good.. He really never thought to get excited by a boy, but it was happening now.. Well, it wasn't such a boy, it was Shadow.. The one that was lying right next to him, hugging his arm and sleeping peacefully.. Sonic smiled as he saw his lover, he looked so angelical.. Maybe he was being too cheesy, but did it matter? Sonic decided to *finish* himself in the bathroom, but he wasn't really popular for being quiet.. In fact, after he moved just once, the blue hedgehog heard a yawn: "Sonic?", Shadow whispered to his boyfriend taking his hand.. Now, that wasn't a really good way to wake up..

Sonic blushed furiously as he saw the black hedgehog taking his hand, the one he needed to cover himself.. Now what? He couldn't let Shadow see him like this! What would he think? "Hey babe", Sonic smiled trying to get his lover's attention, so he couldn't see the other part.. "What time is it?", the black hedgehog asked rubbing one of his eyes.. Sonic didn't exactly know what to respond as he noticed his clock wasn't working.. "No clue", he just answered a few seconds later.. Shadow just smiled and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend, as he, well.. Accidently touched something he shouldn't have.. "Ngh", Sonic moaned closing one of his eyes, blushing more now.. How embarrassing.. Shadow quickly took his hand back and glanced down.. Was it? "Uhm..", the black hedgehog whispered staring at his boyfriends trousers.. Hey, enough already! Was it really necessary to STARE at it?

Sonic didn't know what to say and what to think right now.. Why couldn't he be quieter? He just closed his eyes tightly, waiting for a slap or something from Shadow.. He really didn't know why he thought it would happen, but he did.. And the slap never happened.. The blue hedgehog opened slowly one of his eyes and what he saw made him blush a little bit more.. Shadow was raising an eyebrow at him, SMILING.. That was somehow, pretty scary! But, Sonic liked it.. "Shadow?", he asked worried to the other, opening both of his eyes now.. The black hedgehog didn't answer, he just leaned over his lover and started to kiss his lips, passionately.. Sonic opened his eyes wide, what was happening? Shadow wasn't mad? Well, of course not!

Shadow started to push his tongue on Sonic's lips, searching for entrance.. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes as he gave it to him.. They were now in a REALLY passionate kiss, playing with each other's tongue here and there and exploring each other's mouths.. Instead of calming himself, Sonic was getting more and more excited.. Was Shadow teasing him or something? Nah, couldn't be.. The black hedgehog suddenly stopped the kiss and stared at his lover's eyes.. He loved those eyes, green like emeralds, shining like 1000 of stars.. Both were panting now.. What a simple kiss can do.. There were no words between both, with their staring they knew what the other wanted, what they needed.. Teenagers.. Sonic didn't know what to do next, so Shadow made the second move.. He leaned towards his boyfriend and started to lick his delicious neck, slowly.. "Sh-Shadz..", Sonic moaned biting his lip, it wasn't really early to be loud.. Shadow just continued and didn't stop even to breath.. This was getting him aroused too, hearing his lover's moans over and over as he found one of his neck's sensitive spots..

The black hedgehog putted one of his hands suddenly on Sonics crotch a few seconds later.. That made the blue hedgehog jump a bit.. Dammit, Shadow should warn him next time.. "Heh", the feminine hedgehog grinned as he now started to massage his lover's crotch.. "Aaahh", Sonic moaned out loud, unwillingly.. He quickly took his hand before his mouth, before he could even scream of pleasure.. Wasn't a good idea in the middle of the night, even thought Shadow would love to hear it.. He continued a little bit more until he started to unbutton his lover's pants.. "Ack Shadow, aren't we going too fast?", Sonic voiced hesitated as he took Shadow's hand in his own.. Pretty ironic that HE says that.. The black hedgehog just smiled and took Sonics *friend* out.. "Nngh", he moaned as he felt his lover's hand around his member.. If felt, pretty good.. But he didn't know that, what was Shadow doing now, would feel A LOT BETTER! The black hedgehog was now stroking Sonics member with no stop at all.. "Gaaah Sh-Shadow", Sonic moaned out loud on his hand, Shadow could hear it, but other's at least didn't..

Sonic couldn't believe what was happening right now, he couldn't believe how good this was feeling.. Shadow really knew about this stuff, but thinking about it made him take his lover by his shoulders and pulling him off of his neck.. "Shadow", he started.. "Is it.. Is it ok if I'm a virgin?", he then asked without looking at his lover's eyes.. The black hedgehog raised an eyebrow at that statement, so he didn't respond.. "You know", Sonic added.. "You know about this stuff and I don't have a clue".. Shadow smiled as he took both of Sonics hands on his owns.. "I really don't know what you're talking about", he then answered.. The blue hedgehog raised an eyebrow now as well, what did he just say? Was he acting as if nothing of his prostitution happened? The blue hedgehog couldn't believe what he heard, at all.. How could Shadow forget about that so easily? But thinking about it better.. Maybe that was the best, he should forget about it too.. Sonic made a weak smile after that, yeah, it was better this way..

After that little conversation, Shadow continued stroking Sonics member.. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes tightly licking his own lips, enjoying what his lover had for him.. The black hedgehog couldn't resist staring at Sonics tongue, he wanted to kiss him so bad again.. Suddenly Shadow stopped and jumped into Sonic, making fall into the bed.. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted him so badly.. Sonic opened his eyes wide once again staring at Shadow being right on him.. "Take me Sonic..", the black hedgehog whispered panting to his lover.. Where did Sonic hear that sentence before? Of course! In his lusty dreams.. The blue hedgehog just grinned and pulled Shadow into the bed, now was he on Shadow.. Maybe was Sonic a virgin, but his animal instincts could do miracles.. Now they were kissing once again, passionately, panting, sweating and blushing.. Every possible effect of lust was to see in both hedgehogs.. Now was Sonics turn to unbutton Shadows trousers, but that made the black hedgehog remember something PRETTY important he just forgot because of so much lust he had.. "Wait!", he exclaimed hesitated..

Sonic stopped immediately as he heard his lover, was he maybe doing something wrong? Shadow noticed his boyfriends worry and started to caress his cheek to let him know everything was fine, except for one thing: "Do you..", he started.. "Do you have.. For any chance.. Condoms?", the black hedgehog asked shyly without looking at his lover.. Sonic raised an eyebrow at that.. Condoms? Why would Shadow need condoms? They were both boys! "No.. Why?", the blue hedgehog asked curiously.. Was there something else Shadow hid from him? "Uhm..", Shadow whispered.. "No.. Nothing", he then added smiling, but was worried in the inside.. Sonic didn't know exactly what to think at that question, but he somehow didn't want to think about it anyway as he saw Shadow leaning over him and kissing him passionately again.. "Take me..", the black hedgehog whispered in Sonics ear once again.. That sentence again, and now in his ears.. Waaa, he couldn't wait much longer, Sonic needed to take Shadow as his.. Just his.. NOW..

So the blue hedgehog started to unbutton Shadows pants again, not leaving his sight off of his lover.. Shadow just grinned at him, looking pretty sexy in that angle.. After throwing those pants away, Sonic started to remove his boyfriends underpants, gently and careful.. The black hedgehog blushed furiously as his lover finally removed them, letting his hardened member show.. That made Sonic want him a lot more..

The blue hedgehog took his own member on his hand and started to push it against Shadow's tight entrance slowly, like he saw in a lot of porn movies.. Well, who doesn't watch porn at his age? Shadow closed his eyes tight as he felt Sonic pushing his member against his entrance and blushed furiously once again.. Was this really happening? But, it wasn't entering at all.. The black hedgehog opened one of his eyes and glanced up to Sonic.. The blue hedgehog had his head lowered staring at Shadow's chest.. He felt pretty unsure about this, what if he did something wrong? Shadow noticed that worry again and pulled Sonics face with his hand up, so he could see him in the eyes.. "Maybe it will hurt you", he whispered warning his lover before he would continue.. Sonic raised an eyebrow at that warning, he didn't care about him somehow, he cared about Shadow.. What if he gets hurt?

Shadow couldn't wait any longer, so he just took Sonics member on his own hand.. "Ack", the blue hedgehog moaned at that sudden reaction of Shadows, what was he doing? "I want you", the black hedgehog answered Sonics thought and entered the member himself into his entrance, a little bit too hard.. Sonic opened his eyes wide as he felt his member inside of Shadow, he couldn't resist screaming of pleasure and lust.. To hell with the night! This was feeling TOO good.. "NNNNNGHH!", both hedgehogs moaned, panting furiously.. "S-Sonic", Shadow groaned starting to hug his lovers neck.. He wanted more than that, he wanted so much more.. Sonic stared at his boyfriends eyes for a few seconds as he started to move his hips, almost unwillingly.. They were somehow moving by themselves..

"Aaah", Shadow moaned in pleasure as Sonic finally started to move by himself now.. Those moans, made him want more and much more after that more.. "Sh-Shadow", Sonic whispered panting and started to move faster and harder into Shadow.. What pleasure both felt right now.. With every moan both made, Sonic moved a lot faster.. Yeah, Shadow was right, it was somehow hurting a bit, but the pleasure made the pain so little, Sonic forgot about it instantly.. Shadow did it with so much guys in his life, but this time.. He never felt was he was feeling this time.. It was like he NEVER did it before and Sonic was his first.. Like he was a virgin like his lover and both were losing it together.. It was like a bond that was beginning and he hoped it would never end..

"Oh.. S-Sonic", Shadow moaned starting to hug his lovers waist with his legs, that made Sonic go a lot faster.. This was feeling so good, so good.. None of them wanted it to stop.. The blue hedgehog was happy of losing his virginity with his big love, so was Shadow.. Sonic started to kiss his lover passionately again as he moved inside of him.. They were both moaning into their mouths.. So good.. Suddenly Sonic stopped the kiss: "Sh-Shadow..", he voiced panting as he started to feel, he was about to come.. "I.. I'm gonna come", he added.. Shadow opened his eyes wide as he heard that.. But before he could say something, Sonic couldn't resist it anymore and he came right inside of Shadow.. "AAaaah", both hedgehogs moaned in pleasure as Shadow came too, a few seconds later..

Both were, exhausted.. Still panting.. Sonic couldn't hold his weight too much longer on his arms, so he collapsed right besides his lover.. Why was Shadow worried again? He somehow didn't remember as he turned his head around facing Sonic.. The teenage hedgehog was covered in sweat and he was blushing and panting on the bed.. Shadow blushed furiously seeing him like that, woah, his boyfriend was so sexy.. The black hedgehog smiled at his thoughts as he started to hug his lover and rested his head on Sonics chest.. The blue hedgehog smiled at his lover seeing him like that.. He later then leaned over to him and kissed him on the forehead.. Shadow smiled: "I love you" and says before closing his eyes,, "I love you too", Sonic answered smiling as he closed his eyes as well.. After that, both fell asleep..


End file.
